If You Love Someone Set Them Free
by A11y50n
Summary: As the saying goes, if you love someone set them free if they come back to you then they're yours. Kurt is there for Remi in the aftermath. His love for his wife knows no bounds.


If You Love Someone Set Them Free

Kurt put the key into the lock of their apartment, he, they hadn't been there for a while. He pushed the door open and stepped aside to let Ja…Remi walk in first. They were so tired, so weary, so quiet. Neither said anything on the car journey back. The last few months had been brutal more for her than him but not by much. Since Remi said Jane was dead he'd been struggling to accept that he'd never see his wife again, never hold her again, never make love to her again. Everything made so much sense now.

His love for Jane was all encompassing that he wallowed for a little while, he mourned for what he'd lost. More importantly he mourned for Jane, for the fact that everything was always against her, again her choice was taken from her but this time was worse as it was her own body that was betraying her.

When Patterson and Rich found that drive that brought him out of his funk, Remi was still his wife even though she absolutely hated him with a passion. Even though she had numerous chances to kill him she never did, there had to be a part of Jane still alive striving to get out and he owed it to her to try and save her even if it was a fool's errand.

So with Patterson's and Rich's help, he found Remi and somehow convinced her that he was going to help her find the rest of the drives. She had no one else; Shepard tried to kill her when she had recovered a little. He found Remi alone in the warehouse where she and Shepard were hiding, she had a bullet wound in her arm, and she hadn't even bothered to stop the bleeding. There were also bruises on her face, she looked so forlorn. She kept on staring at her gun that was across the room, he knew for a fact that if she could have reached the weapon he'd be burying his wife, she was still his wife regardless of what she called herself.

He walked to her, slowly, even though she was hurt she was still dangerous, his wife was a badass after all. She didn't move when he stopped in front of her, her eyes still on her gun. He made the decision right there and then to make sure his gun was out of her way as well, he made his way to her gun, picked it up removed the clip and the bullet in the chamber, he did the same to his, he placed both guns on the highest shelf he could find then he picked up the clips and bullets and took them to the opposite end of the room. When he turned around to face Remi, there was a slight scowl on her face, it was small but it made him smile, at least now she was either planning his demise or figuring a way to get the guns and clips, either way she wasn't thinking about taking her own life right now.

He sat down in front of her and she stubbornly refused to acknowledge him, her eyes still focused on the guns. He talked to her as he began to clean up her wound, she didn't flinch when he wiped the area with antiseptic wipes, thankfully it was a through and through. He bandaged it and secured it with tape. Then he moved to her face. He caressed her skin while looking for damage, just to assure himself that it wasn't as bad as it looked. Again, no flinching from the woman of steel, he looked into her eyes and tried to see if she was suffering from a concussion, again, no acknowledgment. He opened a bottle of water for her and she was being stubborn, she didn't take the offered bottle so he brought it to her lips and refused to move until she took some sips. He offered her a cereal bar but she shook her head so he let it go. He put his hands under her arms and gently lifted her to her feet.

"We need to get moving!" said Kurt

"Why?"

"We don't have much more time. Patterson and Rich found another drive and it had more medical stuff on it but they're convinced that there's at least one more, we need to find it, and we haven't got much time left…"

"Just leave me. Jane's dead. If you give me my gun, I'll be dead as well!"

"Nope! Not going to happen. I love you, you're my wife, as long as there's a chance to cure you then we'll keep on looking!"

"She's never coming back!"

"She's right here and she's talking to me. You may call yourself Remi but you're Jane as well…"

"Yeah right!"

"…You are, for whatever reason, you don't want to admit it but you are. You say you hate me so much but you never killed me, you had all those opportunities but never took them, not one, which says a lot to me."

"Yeah, I'm weak!"

"No, you don't kill for fun. You knew I wasn't a risk to you so there was no reason for you to kill me."

"Pfft!"

"C'mon."

He managed to collect the guns, clips and bullets and take Remi to a cheap motel where she could clean up. He helped her undress so she could shower, when she didn't move he got in with her and removed her underwear and helped her shower. It was as if she had shutdown. Afterwards he wrapped her up in a towel and helped her into her pyjamas. He quickly had his shower and changed into his sleepwear. She was still sitting where he left her, he pulled the covers back and moved her so she was lying down and then placed the covers over her, he kissed her forehead, and he couldn't help it. He settled into the uncomfortable chair by the side.

He woke up to her staring at him, it was kind of creepy.

"Are you too scared to share a bed with me?"

"I didn't think you would want me to."

Her answer was a shrug, not that he saw it, he only saw the covers move slightly but he knew that would be her normal reaction.

"If you want a bad back that's your business, you're not getting any younger. If you don't want to pick Bethany up anymore then sleep in the chair!"

He scowled.

"I'm not that much older than you!"

"Keep telling yourself that!"

With the scowl still in place, he walked over to the other side of the bed and got under the covers.

"I'm not going to bite!"

"You just want to use me for my body heat!"

"And?"

He scooted over and arranged her so she was half lying on him, he felt her drift off, and once he was sure she was dreaming he placed another kiss on her head.

They travelled far and wide looking for the next drive, sometimes it was easy, others not so much, there were people after her, sometimes they caught up with them and sometimes they missed each other. Sometimes they got hurt but they would patch each other up.

One day, a few days into their little adventure, Kurt caught her looking in his go bag or rather rifling through it.

"Can I help you find something?" he asked

Remi jumped, he almost laughed out aloud but the look she gave him stopped him.

"I was just looking for something…"

"Ok, what were you looking for?"

She stared at him and he stared back, two could play this game he thought. Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I was looking for your razor!"

Kurt looked at her as if she was mad.

"Er Jane, why would I need a razor?" he said as he was rubbing his stubble.

"So I could shave my legs and under my arms!"

She went red at her confession.

"I'll pick you one up, do you need anything else?"

"I'm going to need my tampons in a few days…"

"Anything else?"

Jane shook her head.

When he came back, she was surprised that he bought her the razor she had before, the tampons she liked, as well as a few personal things like deodorant, not the one Jane favored but the one she liked. He bought a few snacks as well, again what she preferred not what Jane liked.

They eventually found the drives; the second one had enough medical information to create a cure for her. They sent the information to Patterson and Rich immediately as they made their way back to New York. They were standing and listening to the tech geeks speak about the cure and how hopeful they were that they'd be able to make one before Remi succumbed to the ZIP poisoning when Kurt lurched forward to catch Remi as she began to fall. She was placed in an induced coma until a cure could be synthesized. Kurt never left her side.

Once the cure was ready she was brought out of the coma. Her eyes flickered open and she saw Kurt, she couldn't miss him, he was all she could see, he was literally the only thing in her field of vision.

"Hey, sleepyhead, it's about time you woke up. Patterson and Rich found the cure and we're going to inject you with it. Listen, it won't be pretty, it's going to be painful but I need you to do me a favour, you need to fight Remi, you need to fight. Please don't give up. You have a daughter who loves you, Avery needs you. I know you don't want to hear this but you're going to, I love you, Bethany loves you, there are plenty of people who are willing for you to be the strong person that they know you to be. Fight Remi. Fight. C'mon, you don't want to die being Jane Weller do you?"

She made it through, just. He stayed by her side every moment. His head was on her bed and he took her hand in his. He was the first person she saw when she woke up, she wanted to kiss him. She wanted him but he wanted Jane, and she could never be Jane. It took her a while to be well enough to be discharged from the hospital. During her stay, Patterson and Rich visited, she received some messages from Reade and Zapata but these were few and far between, Kurt never left her side. He had Patterson and Rich bring in her favourite things, hers not Jane's. No one talked about what would happen next. She was given a clean bill of health. Maybe she could carry on working for the FBI, after everything she had done; they still pulled out all the stops to find the cure for her. She wanted to know but she didn't want to ask. The day finally came for her to leave the hospital. Kurt helped her pack, in fact he did all the packing, she wasn't allowed to do anything but watch, she would treasure the pictures Bethany had drawn for her. They hadn't talked about what would happen, since she woke up Kurt kept everything light there were no deep conversations. He had way too much fun when the nurse brought the wheelchair, she didn't even get a chance to protest.

"Don't even think about it, it's either the wheelchair or you staying here, what's it going to be?"

She grudgingly got into the wheelchair, she was so desperate to leave, and she knew he was having fun as he began to push her down the hall. He had a wide smile on his face and it got wider as she muttered in another language. He knew it was directed at him but he kind of liked it.

She walked into the apartment and it felt like home, this was probably the only true home that she ever had. She watched as Kurt walked past her and into the bedroom with her bag, she took a seat at the dining table, she didn't know what to do. She was shocked when Kurt came out of the bedroom with another bag; he placed it by the table. He got an envelope that was on the kitchen counter and brought it to the table and sat next to her.

"In here is everything you need to live the life you want Remi. I'm going to visit Bethany for a week. I hope you have a happy life. Take care."

He stood up and kissed her temple, picked his bag up and left her sitting there with the envelope. She didn't know how long she sat there for before she opened the envelope and the tears she was trying to keep at bay came flooding down her cheeks. In the envelope was a cheque for a considerable amount of money, if she wasn't mistaken it was half of everything that Kurt owned. He also served her with divorce papers which he already signed. There was a note from Kurt.

'Remi, this is your chance to decide what you want to do with your life, be happy.'


End file.
